


The Way Her Eighth Life Ended

by firecat



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Biting, Body Worship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats have nine lives, Cemetery, Community: seasonofkink, F/F, Fucking, Goddesses, Mild Blood, Mr Ibis (minor char), Mr Jacquel (minor char), Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Scratching, Shadow (mentioned) - Freeform, Vore, Vore - sort of, barbed tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Bast's body is dying and she needs a new one. Bilquis is renewed by sexually assimilating her worshipers. Seems like there's a win-win here.
Relationships: Bast/Bilquis (American Gods)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Season of Kink





	The Way Her Eighth Life Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A character dies temporarily. Biting draws small amounts of blood. No other archive warnings apply. 
> 
> Written for:  
> Season of Kink 2020, prompt: "non-impact pain play"  
> FFFC 100th Special Challenge, Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi, prompt: (10) black cat

Bilquis, the Queen of Sheba, is sitting on a sarcophagus in the cemetery outside of Ibis & Jacquel Funeral Parlor, gazing at the moon. She wonders which side to take in the war that seems to be coming. There's always a war coming, it seems. 

A black cat joins her.

“Sister Bast,” says Bilquis. “I like the new fur color. The black brings out your eyes. What brings you to me?”

“I’m not sure how to say this,” says Bast. “So I’ll just say it. This body of mine is dying.”

“But your body is young still.”

“I used to be able to heal others, but my ability isn’t what it once was. Healing Shadow last night damaged this body beyond repair.”

“I’m sorry to know that, sister.” 

“It needed to be done, and I don’t regret it,” says Bast. Her body is human now, with brown hair and brown skin, and her eyes are dark yellow, the color of amber. “Shadow is...critical to what will come.”

Bilquis hesitates, wondering whether to ask Bast what will come. Decides against it. Knowing is not likely to make any difference in the end. 

She’s been around for enough centuries to know that trying to outrun your fate usually just brings it to you faster. Look at the Titans. Oedipus. Odysseus. So many of the greatest of the gods, the heroes, the mythological giants, couldn’t resist the temptation. 

Bilquis would like to think she knows better. For all that knowing a sliver of her future might help her make up her mind.

“What can I do for you, sister? Or do you just want to enjoy my company, here in this garden of the dead?”

Bast puts her hand on Bilquis’s thigh and starts drawing a pattern there. Her nails are very sharp, and the slight pain makes Bilquis shiver. “Not to put too fine a point on it,” she says, “but I would like to fuck you. Worship you.”

Bilquis stares at her. “You’re aware of who I am? What I do?”

“I heard Mr Nancy. You are rejuvenated by the sexual essence of your worshippers.” Bast’s fingernails inch up Bilquis’s thigh, making a very compelling argument for her suggestion. 

“Then you know that if we fuck, I’ll assimilate you.”

“That’s the idea. I’m on my eighth life. I have another one coming to me. But I must start it now if I’m going to help in this war that seems to be brewing.”

“I thought you were a goddess of peace,” points out Bilquis. She captures Bast’s hand in her own and places it on her cheek. Bast flexes her fingers. The sharp sensation of her nails is stronger there.

“Those of us who are peaceful are needed even when war is on. Perhaps especially when war is on.” Bast leans toward Bilquis, curling her lip in a flehmen response. “As I thought,” she says. “You are not attractive only to humans.”

“Human worship works best, but being attractive to other species has helped in the lean times,” Bilquis tells her. “Especially cephalopods. But, Bast, I still don’t understand what you get out of leaving this world via my vag.”

“I just figured you could make good use of whatever of this body’s essence is still remaining.” She rubs her cheek against Bilquis’s shoulder. “Besides, you’re hot.”

“I’ve never assimilated a cat goddess before. I don’t know but that I might take your ninth life too.”

“You won’t. I put it somewhere safe.”

“All right, then. I’m certainly not going to turn down mutual worship with someone as delicious as you, sister.” 

She turns to kiss Bast on the mouth. When their tongues meet, Bast bites down. It’s gentle, but Bast’s sharp canines prick in a delightful way, sending shivers through her.

“How do you want to fuck?” Bilquis asks after Bast relinquishes her tongue. “You’re a shapeshifter. Do you like best to fuck in human form, or in cat form?”

“My cat body is small. Not the right size for a human partner. But I can change partially in human form. You’ve already experienced the fangs and claws. I like to use them when I fuck.”

“I can’t wait,” Bilquis breathes. “As for me, I can’t change the shape of my whole body, but I can change my sex parts to suit my partner. It usually happens automatically, but I can control it.” 

Bast makes a purrgrowl. “Dare I ask...”

“Yes, I can make a barbed penis.” 

“Yes, _please!_ And is there anything other than the teeth and claws you’d like me to have?”

“Barbed tongue?” Bilquis asks hopefully.

“Certainly.” Bast moves her mouth to Bilquis’s throat, licks over her pulse point. The tongue against her skin feels amazing. The rasping sound. The slight sting. Bilquis can’t wait to feel that tongue on her nipples. 

“And fur?” Bilquis asks when her words are working again.

She feels fur under her hand, resting on Bast’s arm. It is black and plush and soft against her palm. 

Bilquis turns, looks deep into Bast’s eyes. They are usually vertical slits, but now they’re open and round, the better to see in the dark, the better to express desire. 

“Bast, worship me. Fuck me, right here on this box of death. Bring me your gift, and I will give you mine. For humans, that’s to exist in an eternity of orgasm. I don’t know how it will work with a goddess. But I’m certain I’ll give you a good time.”

Bast pushes her down onto the sarcophagus, on her back.

“Bilquis, I worship you with my hands.” 

She removes Bilquis’s dress and her own garment. Her hands move over the lush brown body, her sharp claws raking and creating delicious sensations of pain in Bilquis’s softer parts, her full stomach and breasts and inner thighs. 

She kisses Bilquis, again nipping her tongue, a little harder this time. Bilquis tastes the copper of her own blood in her mouth. 

“I worship you with my mouth,” says Bast, and her rough tongue darts out to lick Bilquis’s lips, her ears, her throat. She nips and bites, always listening to the sounds and rhythms of her breath to bring her to the very edge where pleasure and pain mix. 

“I worship your life-sustaining breasts and nipples,” says Bast. 

Bilquis has scarcely ever known the dance her nerves are doing as Bast squeezes her breasts, pricking with her claws, bites into the nipples, then licks the tiny droplets of blood away with her sandpapery tongue. That tongue then lingers on the hardened nipples until the stinging rawness is almost unbearable. 

Bilquis keens and cries as she has not since the last time she was worshipped in her own temple, by hundreds. 

“I worship your organ of pleasure, and your cunt, which brings forth new life,” Bast says. 

And then the tongue descends between her legs.

Bilquis has not made the penis yet. It involves growing her clit, and she wants Bast first to worship her clit and cunt with unimpeded access. Fucking Bast with the barbed penis will come later. 

Bast uses her tongue to groom the thick hair between Bilquis’s legs, all over her outer lips and the mound of her sex. Bilquis wonders if this is how newborn kittens feel, being cleaned by their mothers. So soothing and so stimulating all at once. 

She doesn’t have time to think about that for long, because then Bast opens her plump, generous folds, holding them with those sharp claws, and passing her rough tongue along the hood of the clit. The touch is very light. _For now._

It has been a long time since Bilquis has been able to anticipate the promise of pain in this way. Her worshippers, lately, have provided her with sustenance, but they’ve tended to be selfish in seeking their pleasures, or unwise to the subtler arts of pain-making. The slow buildup, the layering of one discomfort on another, until there is no escape from them. Bast is clearly a connoisseur, a master, of such arts. 

Bast’s tongue has moved on, roughly scraping the outer labia, lapping around the entrance to Bilquis’s cunt, and then plunging inside, again and again. 

Then she replaces the tongue with her fingers, moistening and soothing the angered flesh with the juices inside Bilquis’s cunt. Only to add a new layer of pain as her claws flex, pricking into the already oversensitive skin. 

“You’re going to come soon,” Bast tells Bilquis in a voice that purrs with satisfaction. She pulls the hood of her clit back, exposing the swollen nub, which pulses hungrily. She wets her finger with her mouth and the pad of her fingertip touches Bilquis there and begins rubbing.

Her touch is very soft but it’s also just this side of too intense. A “please” spills from Bilquis’s lips. And then a “no!” as Bast touches the clit hood with her tongue. 

Bast stops touching Bilquis. Now the “please” carries a different kind of urgency. Bast begins rubbing the clit again. 

Bilquis is afraid to come, because she knows Bast will bite her clit when she does. 

Bast leaves her no choice. The finger on her clit is inexorable. And then Bast pinches her raw nipple, and she feels the climax surging through her. 

With a growl, Bast does bite her clit, and sink claws into her nipple. It would be agony if she weren’t in the throes of climax. But she is, and so it only prolongs her pleasure, and when Bast’s rough tongue licks the blood from her clit, it sends her into a third wave of ecstasy. 

Then the climax is receding...but the sting in her nipples and cunt, and the aching in her clit, are still riding her, preventing her from coming all the way back down. 

Bast kisses Bilquis’s mouth long and lazily, making a deep, rumbly purring sound. Bilquis tastes her own juices, with a slight hint of copper. 

“Are you well worshipped?” Bast asks. She narrows her eyes in pleasure. “Did I give you that which you craved? Is your body still reminding you of my devotions?” 

“For the first time in my long existence,” Bilquis says, “I find myself wishing I could choose _not_ to assimilate a worshipper. It will be long before I know another who worships me as you have done, Goddess.”

Bast’s purr grows louder.

“I will gladly prove my devotion again and again,” Bast tells her. “Until you are so maddened by pleasure and pain that you need to give me some in return.” 

It’s then that Bilquis realizes what will happen when she grows the penis. The pain of Bast’s bite and the tortured skin will expand. It will be excruciating. And then she will need to fuck Bilquis with that cat cock. Ordinary queens pull away when they feel the pain that the barbed penis causes, so the mating takes only seconds. But she’s pretty sure that’s not how it will work with Bast. 

“May I worship you with my cunt, Bilquis? Will you fuck me? Mate me like a tom?”

“Yes, Bast, but first I want to pet my pretty kitty.”

With more-than-human strength, Bilquis rolls them both, until Bast is under her. 

“I don’t have fangs and claws, Cat Goddess. The pain will come later. Now, be pleasured by me.” 

She kisses Bast deeply. Uses her blunt fingernails to scratch her temples, behind her ears. Nuzzles the fur of her neck, rubbing her cheek against it. 

Bast’s nipples are furless, jutting out from her plush pelt. Bilquis kisses and sucks them, thrilling as Bast mewls in pleasure. 

There are four more bald spots on Bast’s belly, where a cat’s additional nipples would be. Bilquis’s fingers seek them out and she firmly rubs in circles. 

“Yes, Bilquis,” Bast gasps. “How did you know? My human form doesn’t have those nipples, but it’s as if I can feel them there anyway. Especially if I’ve been a cat recently.”

“I know my worshippers, Bast. Just as you know whether your children are happy or in pain. It’s how I can reward them with so much pleasure.” She licks, pinches a little. 

Bast is arching her back and scrabbling with her hands at the rough surface she’s lying on. 

“I see you want to turn over, kitten,” says Bilquis. “Roll over for me. Get on your knees. Present yourself to me. I’m not ready to mount you like a tom yet, but that will let me reach the parts of you I want to touch, and kiss, and tease.”

Bast rolls over onto her hands and knees. She bends her back, raises her ass. Bilquis strokes her, teasing with her fingers at the tailbone, slapping Bast’s hips and flanks, as Bast writhes. 

Bilquis feels a surge of pleasure between her legs, followed by stinging pain that starts small and then expands. She groans. Her body is reacting to Bast, already making the barbed cock Bast craves. She’s not ready to fuck Bast yet, though. Instead, her hand moves over Bast’s ass firmly. She parts the cheeks and her fingers tease and caress and probe, and her tongue follows. 

When she briefly stops to catch her breath, and looks up, she sees glowing eyes turned toward them from deeper in the cemetery. 

Bilquis chuckles. “Your cries of pleasure have attracted the attention of some of your children, Goddess.”

Bast is panting now. “Shall I send them away?” she asks.

“No, let them stay. Their witnessing lets us build more energy.”

Bast makes a yearning cry.

“Now where was I?” Bilquis muses. “Ah, yes. Here.” Her fingers slip between Bast’s lips, teasing her entrance, then slide down to her clit, as Bilquis thrusts her tongue inside Bast’s cunt. 

This is her favorite thing to do in the world, and she lingers long, drinking in the nectar and the pleasure. Bast takes a long time to reach orgasm. But when she finally surrenders to Bilquis’s probing fingers and insistent lapping at her clit, her climax goes on and on, the surging waves of it bringing Bilquis to another orgasm as well. 

“Please, Bilquis,” Bast cries finally. “Mount me. Breed me with your tomcat cock.”

Bilquis grabs Bast’s long hair and holds it hard at the nape of her neck. With her other hand she pushes Bast’s chest down against the slab. The skin of her cock is raw like she feared it would be. But the need to take Bast, to penetrate her, is overwhelming. As she bends over to line up her cock with Bast’s cunt, her hips thrust instinctively. 

Bast’s cries become more feral. More needy.

Bilquis breaches her. The pain is sharp. The heat is almost overwhelming. She can _feel_ the backward-pointing spines on the cock rasping against the walls of Bast’s tight channel. Not digging in yet, that will happen when she...

She’s in Bast as deep as she can be, and she tries to hold herself still, but she can’t help it, her hips jerk, and Bast starts screaming.

Not the scream of a human in the throes of sexual fulfillment, but a beastly scream, of pain and pleasure, protest and demand all at once. As she starts to withdraw she feels Bast’s cunt squeezing the cock, forcing its barbs deeper into her. It’s also painful for Bilquis, the resistance against the spines, causing them to flex. Then a tearing sensation as her hips recoil and she withdraws…

…Only to thrust back in, equally urgently, as deep as she can. And then she’s locked there, her hips working, pressed against Bast’s ass. Bast’s orgasm continues, her cries increase in volume, and soon her pulses around the cock are bringing Bilquis to another climax. 

“I’m coming, Bast, coming inside you,” she gasps.

Tightness at the base of the cock, then a rush of sensation upward and out of the tip. Her hips thrash and Bast screams again. And one more time, some seconds later, as she withdraws. 

Bast hisses and rolls around on top of the sarcophagus, then her hands go between her legs; she needs more. Bilquis watches her prolong her orgasm, her cunt sucking the seed deeper into itself. She wants to help, but she doesn’t know if Bast will accept touch right now. Oh, if only she had more time to explore. 

Maybe in Bast’s next life. 

Because now it’s time. 

“Are you ready, Bast? Ready for your ninth life?” Bilquis has never felt so conflicted about asking this before. She never cared if her human worshippers were ready to transition. 

“Bilquis, please take me,” Bast cries, still writhing. 

Bilquis removes Bast’s hand from in between her legs and substitutes her own. 

“Put your fingers in me, Bast.” 

Bilquis begins stroking Bast’s clit. Bast gives the diminishing tomcat cock a couple of strokes and then Bilquis feels her fingers push into her cunt. Her claws are mostly retracted this time. 

The tomcat cock, having done its duty, is shrinking back to clit size. 

“Farther into me, Bast,” Bilquis says. 

Bast’s whole fist goes into her cunt, stretching her to her limits, sending pleasure beyond description throughout her body. Both of their bodies. 

“The other hand, Bast, and then your efforts are over. I will do the rest. Your eternity of ecstasy awaits.”

Bast’s other hand impossibly enters Bilquis. Bilquis’s cunt begins sucking, pulling. 

“My best worshipper,” Bilquis says to Bast, who is not quite completely subsumed by ecstasy yet. “I will remember you always. I hope I get to meet you in your new incarnation.” 

“Peace be with you, my Bilquis, giver of pleasure. You will see me again.”

As Bilquis assimilates Bast’s eighth life, she senses the eggs Bast released during the mating, awaiting the sperm Bilquis deposited in her. She assimiliates that would-be life, that potential, as well.

Finally Bast has gone where Bilquis’s other worshippers exist. Bilquis can feel her there, with the others, each of them in the throes of “yes.” 

Bilquis rests for a time, getting to know the changes in her energy that come whenever she assimilates another. These changes carry the potency of a goddess, and shift more than subtly the mixture that lies behind her creative force.

Bilquis is renewed.

Her clit and nipples still sting a little, pleasant memories. 

Then she climbs down off the sarcophagus. She has a long journey ahead of her. 

~~~

“Where has Bast got off to this time?” Ibis wonders to Jacquel the next afternoon. “I haven’t seen her since yesterday. I hope she’s all right. I heard cat fights last night.”

“Good question,” replies the jackal god. He doesn’t think it was cat _fights_ that Ibis heard. Since both his animal form and Bast’s belong to order _Carnivora,_ he has a better idea of what those noises mean than the bird god does.

Neither is too worried about Bast’s absence. Bast has disappeared for long periods before. When queried, she always replied “Cat business is none of your business.”

~~~

“Look what I found in the garden,” says Mr Ibis to Mr Jacquel a few days later. “She appears to have been abandoned.”

In his hand he holds a black kitten. Her eyes are dark yellow, the color of amber.


End file.
